Rogue Desires
by rileypotter17
Summary: Things heat up between Leia and Han when stranded on an asteroid without power.


A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like this smutty little one shot. If you want me to write any more Han/Leia pieces just request in a review! Please and thank you!

"You are going to kill us," Leia mumbled half-audibly as she stood, crossing her arms behind Han Solo's captain chair in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon. The pair of them, Luke, Chewbacca and Threepio and Artoodetoo had just gotten on board in a narrow escape from the Empire, and now they were headed straight into an asteroid field, with TIE fighters on their tail.

"You better sit down Princess and hold onto something, or that may just as well happen," Han grunted, focusing intently on steering the Falcon through the rocks and debris as the fighters quickly proved to not share the same meddle as he did.

Leia sat down in a chair against the wall near the door of the cockpit, "If you weren't so selfish and used a better ship than this hunk of junk, we would have been able to jump to hyperspace," she argued. Han whipped around on her.

"Don't you dare insult my girl," he spat at her and turned back to his steering. Leia flung her hands in the air helplessly and stood up, stumbling as he made a quick dive to avoid a particularly big asteroid. She opened the cockpit door.

"I'm telling you, you are going to get hurt," he warned and she only huffed.

"I'd rather be dead than around you right now," she said and then closed the door behind her, rushing past an anxious Luke who had just turned off Threepio for the journey. She brushed the boy off and managed to make it to her designated cabin with only one fall. After pressure locking the doors, she flung herself onto her small bed. After a moment of lying there, Leia carefully took out her braided buns and shook her hair out. It cascaded in long waves over her shoulders. She sighed to herself. She had just seen her home planet blown up and now she was dodging asteroids with a wookie, a supposed Jedi and a cocky asshole.

She laid on her bed through the tumultuous flight. After a while though, the constant hits to the falcon seemed to decrease and the flips and turns that sent her tumbling across her little room altogether disappeared. It wasn't long before she felt the falcon land. And not long after that was there a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked, her arms wrapped around herself as over the course of the last few minutes it was growing increasingly cold in her cabin.

"It's Han, can we talk?" his gruff voice answered her and she reluctantly stood up and let him in. His face looked a little sheepish when the door slid open.

"Look, I'm sorry about back there…" he said, leaning against the door jam. He brushed some of his hair out of his face.

"It's alright…" she said, not looking him in the eyes. He studied her pretty face and her long hair that he had never once seen undone. He wanted to reach out and touch the shimmering waterfall of it, but refrained.

"There's some bad news. We landed safely on a large asteroid and the TIE's have called off the pursuit, but they caused a lot of damage. Artoo and Chewie are working on it now. They took out the central heating in one of their shots, so it's going to get mighty cold mighty quick in here till they get it back up. It shouldn't take more than an hour," Han relayed and Leia nodded, shivering as the temperature continued to drop rapidly since they were far out in deep space.

Han wedged his way past her into the room and slid the door shut. He walked over to her bed and sat down casually, "Come here, let me warm you up. You don't wanna freeze out here your worship," he smiled and gave her a wink.

"No thank you," she said diplomatically, looking at him, his goofy smirk and self-satisfied air.

"You won't last too long without my body heat Princess," he told her.

"Well what about Luke?" she asked.

"Boys gone into some kinda trance. Strange kid, but he'll be alright," Han said, beckoning her over with his hands. Leia shivered and couldn't hide it. She walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"I just don't want you to freeze up your highness, I need someone to give me my reward when this is all said and done," he smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't you dare try anything," she warned and he nodded.

"On a virgin Princess like yourself? Not worth it in my book," he laughed, taking her and laying her down on the bed. He positioned himself behind her and wrapped his arms around her and then covered them both with the blanket on her bed.

After a few minutes her teeth stopped chattering and her breathing returned to normal. Normal enough where she could actually begin to feel uncomfortable with Han spooning her, and comfortable with it at the same time. He didn't move his hands from around her waist, but kept his large, warm body around her. It did its job for a while…until the temperature declined some more. Even Han was shivering.

"Princess, you and I both know the only way to conserve body heat is lie naked together," Han said, his voice trembling.

"No," the princess said shortly but she felt him sit up behind her and heard a rustle of clothes.

"Well I ain't set on dying out here okay? So get your royal ass out of your dress," he ordered her and she sat up. He was already out of his vest and shirt and working on his pants. His muscular body was certainly a sight to see, but she turned back around before she looked anymore.

"I promise I won't look, I'll close my eyes…" he said, but there was real desperation in his voice. He slipped out of his tight brown pants and crawled back under the covers. She instantly felt the return of his body with warmth stronger than ever.

"Close your eyes," she ordered, slipping out of bed. She quickly slipped her dress off and her white panties were off right after. She checked to make sure his eyes were closed then crawled back into the bed from the other side. She pressed her back against him and was finally warm.

"Thank you your highness. They should have it back up any minute, I hope," he said, his stutter from the coldness receding, and he was actually hoping quite the opposite. He looked at her pale, smooth skin next to him, her seductive shoulders were all that was peeking out of the blanket. He felt her nod.

Leia closed her eyes and bit her lip. She had this sexy, rugged man next to her, warming her up to keep her alive…naked…and he hadn't even made a move on her. Maybe she had judged Han too quickly. She certainly knew her body was warring against her mind. If it was any indication from her tingling crotch, she didn't want him to leave her side. However, she couldn't imagine making love to such an arrogant man.

The minutes ticked on. Han fantasized more and more. He had her naked…in his arms…and couldn't ravish her. It was the ultimate torture. He tried to hide it, he tried to think of awful things, but after a while nothing could stop his erection from growing. He knew it was only a matter of seconds before…

"HAN!" Leia shouted, rolling over and then screaming because his ample correlian package was poking her right in the stomach, "Oh my God Han, seriously?"

"I'm sorry your highness but you are naked and lovely, and rubbing that amazing ass on me…" he smiled sheepishly. She flushed crimson, half turning back around.

"I am not rubbing ANYTHING against you, I am trying not to die in a mess you got us into," she huffed, pulling the covers around her. He pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear, "I am sorry, I can't control my body when beautiful woman in around," he said smoothly, planting a soft fleeting kiss on her neck. When he did, she closed her eyes….enjoying it, glad he couldn't see her face.

"Han…please…" she begged him.

"Let's not deny our feelings for each other Princess. You act like you hate me but I know at night you dream of me. Admit it, you like bad boys. I'm a very bad boy…" he said in his cocky smug voice. She shivered but not out of coldness.

"I like nice men," she fired back.

"I can be a nice man, I can be whoever you want me to be," he smiled, turning her around and planting a kiss on her lips, a deep kiss, one that tried to tell her all of his pent up feelings for her in a few seconds. Hesitant at first, Leia kissed him lightly then plunged her tongue into his mouth, returning the feelings. She pressed her body against his and he ran his rough hands over her delicate curves, smooth hips and thighs. She ran her hands through his hair and he pulled her on top of him, taking care to cover any bare skin on her back with a blanket, making a warm cocoon of them. She looked down into his handsome face and he looked up at her beautiful one. She looked nervous.

"I'll be gentle," he promised her, cupping her ass and lifting her up to hover above his erection. He placed her gently, the tip just barely entering her warm center. She clutched his shoulders and he gave her a reassuring look. Slowly he lowered her onto him, breaking past her barrier in a swift instant. She flinched. He felt good being her first and also terrible for corrupting such a beautiful creature.

Her soft purrs began to drove him crazy as he started slowly thrusting in and out of her, reaching up and grabbing her full breasts, kneading them softly in his hands, kissing her delicate throat. Quickly though, things began to get wild. Leia rolled her hips and used her hands on his chest to steady herself as she rode him, her long brown hair whipping everywhere as he looked up at her in wonder as she used him to give herself pleasure.

Her moans got louder and he reached up to cover her mouth but she pushed his hand away. He loved how feisty she was, how she was already a natural in bed, but he couldn't let the Princess take all of his scoundrel away from him. In one swift movement he had her pressed against the bed on her back, hovering over her and sliding himself almost out of her. She whimpered in need for him which made him smirk.

"I thought Princesses never begged," he smiled and she shot him a fiery glare as he thrust back into her, going harder and controlling the speed this time. After a moment or so he felt her body shake under his hands and her eyes roll back pleasurably. She bucked her hips wildly and then let out a strong moan. He thrust into her as she rode out her orgasm, the look on his face tipping him over the edge and he spilled into her, letting out a low growl of satisfaction into her ear as they both finished and collapsed in a sweaty, tangled heap, panting and out of breath.

It wasn't cold in the room anymore, in fact it was quite pleasant bordering on humid after their lovemaking. The heating must have been fixed. Han admired the gorgeous flush on Leia's cheeks and kissed her forehead. Suddenly, there was a pounding at the door.

"Han are you in there? Chewie needs your help with something, the repairs are almost finished," his voice was muffled but audible through the door. Han cursed to himself, got up and began putting on his clothes.

"You stay exactly like that Princess, I'm coming back for more," Han smiled as he slipped on his vest, gave her a wink and opened up the door.


End file.
